


Broken

by alianora



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has always fixed it when she is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Title: Broken  
Author: alianora  
Rating: PG  
Summery: Luke has always fixed it when she is broken.  
Spoilers: Teach Me Tonight through Those Lazy Hazy Crazy Days

He could never deal with Lorelai when she was broken.

And, he thinks, that might be part of the problem.

When she was broken, she came to him.

And he could help. He could fix her. In a way that no one else could. And that was special. He was special, because he could fix her.

And it became a habit.

So, this last time, when she was broken and Rory was broken and it was because of Jess, his first impulse was to step in and fix things. To put her back together one more time.

But she wouldn't listen, and she wouldn't stop yelling, and she wouldn't tell him if his nephew was ok or alive or in pieces somewhere.

And something in him shattered at that.

And so he found himself yelling at her, just as broken. And even after, when he got that stupid four page long apology letter on that stupid Garfield stationary, he couldn't find a way to fix it.

But he kept the letter.

The night he got it, slid underneath the door of the diner when he pretended not to see her as she knocked on the door, he read it four times. And through all four pages (one apology per page), she never came out and apologized for the one thing that broke him.

She apologized for yelling.

She apologized for barging into the diner.

She apologized for blaming him.

She apologized for telling him to go to hell.

Not once did she apologize for not caring about his family's life. She didn't once mention Jess, or ask how he was, or ask if the cut on his hand had healed before he left.

Not that she knew that Jess had gotten cut in the accident.

She hadn't asked.

And the pieces of Luke that had broken that night didn't heal.

And she kept coming in, and she kept apologizing, but it was always for the wrong thing.

So, they both stayed broken.

Rory was fixed, her arm would be fine. Rory even came in and he gave her coffee. She asked about Jess, about the cut, and told Luke that it wasn't Jess's fault. That is was an accident.

Everything Lorelai couldn't or wouldn't admit.

So, he stayed broken, and she stopped standing in his doorway pleading for coffee, and Jess still didn't call.

And then she shows up at his door one night, and she isn't pleading, and her eyes are shiny with tears and she is so completely broken that he can't fight the urge to fix things for her anymore.

He gives her donuts and doesn't yell, and he knows she thinks it is all ok. And it might be.

But some little part of him stays broken.

And he wonders if he will ever be fixed.

END


End file.
